


The Heated Exchange

by EvilValenStrife



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, stress relief sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilValenStrife/pseuds/EvilValenStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoya finds himself in a stress-filled predicament. How will Dongwoo help him through it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heated Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> EVS here with my first INFINITE fic! I usually write for Super Junior so, hopefully I didn't mess this up! Enjoy!

Hoya flew into his and Sungjong's shared room in INFINITE's dorm in a brisk fashion. His breath came out in heavy huffs and, his forehead was covered in sweat.

"Aish..." He muttered to no one.

Lee Howon is usually pretty good about keeping his emotions in check. He prides himself on being able to adapt to any situation with relative ease. So, a rough day at work shouldn't be too much too handle? If only it had just been a rough day at work.

Hoya was on his way back to the practice room when he saw a text message from a girl he had been messing around with. He knew it was against the rules but, he was always careful.

/I'm getting married in a couple of days so, this needs to stop./

To say he was shocked is saying the least. Angry, confused, upset, maybe annoyed? Those were adjectives that more appropriately fit the situation. He actually kind of liked the girl, Soomi. They weren't exactly dating but, Hoya liked her well enough to be angry about this recent discovery. She hadn't even told him that she was already in a relationship , let alone engaged.

Hoya just took a really deep breath and prepared to rejoin the others in the practice room. INFINITE's leader, Kim Sunggyu was in a bit of a mood because it is so close to their comeback date.

As soon as he walked in, he saw Sunggyu's eyes trained on him.

"Ya! I said a five minute break! Not ten! Where have you been?!" Sunggyu yelled instantly.  
"I went to the bathroom, hyung." Hoya inhaled a little more deeply this time.  
"It shouldn't take that long! We have practice! Do you not care?!" Sunggyu was yelling.

The others looked at Hoya like someone ran over his dog. His eyes briefly met Dongwoo's whose were filled with worry and fear. Hoya just bowed in apology and Sunggyu ordered them all back up to practice some more.

He really hated it when his hyung got like this. It was understandable but, Hoya wasn't a brick wall and had feelings. Yup, today is gonna suck... Hoya just sighed and geared himself up for the practice.

Hoya is throwing all the rage into his moves and it is reflecting. They come off as harsh yet, still coordinated. They pride themselves as INFINITE on being synchronized. Not one step out of place. After 5 more hours of practice, Sunggyu declares them done for the day. Everyone is sluggish in getting to the van. Half of the members are asleep during the ride home so, Dongwoo takes the opportunity to talk to Hoya.

"You seemed really rough during practice today. You aren't usually like that... Is something bothering you?" Dongwoo asks with concern clearly stamped on his forehead.  
"I'm fine hyung." Hoya doesn't usually give his hyung short answers but, he really doesn't feel like talking about this right now.

Dongwoo is the mother of INFINITE. He always knows when something is off or when someone isn't feeling right. Hoya feels guilty about lying to Dongwoo but, he can't tell him what's bothering him.

"Okay," He says with a tone that shows that he doesn't believe him but, he'll drop it. "I'm here if you need me."

Hoya offers him a smile but, it comes out looking so forced that he feels bad for even doing it. He turns his head to face the window. The rest of the ride is silent.

They arrive back at the dorm and Woohyun decides that he's going to make dinner. Lord knows they haven't eaten a decent meal since comeback preparations began. They all go their separate ways. 

Hoya heads to his and Sungjong's room to put his things down. He barely gets the door open before he sees another message from Soomi.

/It was nice while it lasted but, I love my fiancé. We were fuck buddies and nothing more. P.S. Delete my number from your phone/

Hoya felt his jaw lock up uncomfortably. He had to place an arm on the door frame to keep himself steady. He immediately dropped his bags before making a mad dash to the front door.

He began what he probably thought was a light jog but, to everyone else, it looked like he was sprinting. His head was clouded with so many emotions. He paused for a moment to put his earbuds into his ears. He ran and ran but, still wasn't feeling much better. It helped somewhat but, when he went to change the song, the last thing opened was his message from Soomi. He had to resist the urge to throw his phone. Hell, resist the urge to destroy something.

He jogged back home feeling more angry than he did when he set out. When he opened the door, the heat pouring off him was instantly felt. His eyes were cold with rage. No one dared to speak to him. Dongwoo's worried brown eyes locked onto his own. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly clamped his mouth shut.

Hoya stormed off to his room and slammed the door shut.

This had been his day. All it took to unravel him. He needed to break something... He hasn't felt this way in such a long time that he's scaring himself with how angry he is. He reaches for Sungjong's stress ball on the small desk. All of his thoughts come pouring out in the form of a low scream and the stress ball goes 'pop' in his hands.

Sungjong is coming down the hall when he hears Hoya's scream. He rushes in with concern but, takes one look at the destroyed stress ball in his hands and that flies out the window.

"What the hell, hyung?!!" Sungjong demands.

Hoya doesn't say a word and bites his bottom lip anxiously.

"Give me that!" Sungjong snatches the ruined ball out of his hand. "I don't know what's gotten into you but, you better fix it!"

Sungjong angrily throws the ball onto his bunk and storms out of the room. As soon as Dongwoo sees Sungjong's expression, he knows he has to do something. He rises from his spot on the floor and walks to their room. Hoya is taking deep breaths and trying to keep a lid on his emotions.

Dongwoo steps inside and closes the door locking it.

"Hoya?" His voice is small as he calls for his best friend.  
"Not now..." Hoya mutters darkly.  
"But-"  
"Not. Now." He bites out.

Feeling guilty for snapping at Dongwoo he was about to turn around and apologize but, is instead met with a fist to the side of his face. He stumbles a bit pressing a hand to his likely going to bruise face. He rises to his feet before lunging at Dongwoo knocking him over. He's on top of Dongwoo's stomach and throwing punches at his hyung's face. 

"You son of a-" Dongwoo begins but finds himself knocking Hoya's fist out of his face.

Hoya is just seeing red as he continues to punch at his hyung. Dongwoo isn't having that however and pushes his entire body forward toppling Hoya over. He's now on top of Hoya punching at any part he can get his fists on. Hoya pushes him off and stands up to kick Dongwoo in the side and man, does it hurt. Hoya's no slacker in Taekwondo and it shows. 

Dongwoo's standing up and dodging Hoya's legs. He uses his momentum to grab Hoya and throw him against the wall. The air around them is hot and they are both sweaty. Dongwoo takes one look before pressing his lips harshly against his dongsaeng's.

Hoya at first doesn't move out of shock and confusion. Then, he's moving his head to get away from Dongwoo's lips. Dongwoo is persistent though and finds his mouth again. He feels Hoya moving his arms and presses a knee to Hoya's crotch before seizing his arms at his sides. Hoya makes small noise at the contact against his hyung's lips.

Why is Dongwoo kissing him? Is the only thought running through his mind at the moment. Hoya's brain is filled with pink cotton as Dongwoo's knee presses more against his clothed crotch. Dongwoo unlatches his mouth from Hoya's and bites roughly at his neck. Hoya releases a strangled gasp as he bucks his hips to get away.

"Hyung..." Hoya bites out. "Let go... Of me..."

Dongwoo just bites him harder earning a high-pitched yelp from his dongsaeng. He begins to press his knee more firmly against Hoya's clothed crotch and moves it up and down. Hoya's fists just clench and unclench uselessly agains his side as Dongwoo ruts his knee against him. It feels too good and Hoya can't think as he gives small moans of pleasure.

Dongwoo licks at the reddening mark he left on Hoya's neck while releasing one of his arms so he can slide it under Hoya's shirt. He plays with Hoya's nipples and run his hands teasingly down Hoya's abs. Hoya cries out in pleasure and finds himself grasping at the flat wall.

Dongwoo lifts the shirt off of Hoya with both hands before attacking his chest. Hoya is moaning with a hand over his mouth to muffle the noise. He couldn't believe that he was actually enjoying this. Even more that his best friend was doing this. 

Dongwoo licks one last time at his nipple before licking up Hoya's chest, still bathed in sweat, and capturing his lips. Hoya moans into it allowing his hands to come up and fist themselves in his hyung's hair. He tastes the saltiness from his skin on Dongwoo's tongue and tangles it with his own. Dongwoo is nibbling on his bottom lip and Hoya's moaning approval against his lips. He's melting into the roughness of the kiss and his body is responding appropriately.

Dongwoo breaks the kiss to stare at Hoya with glazed over eyes. No longer filled with anything but lust. He places a hand against Hoya's now visible bulge in his pants. Hoya gives a ragged breath before moving his hips to get more friction.

"You aren't usually like this, Howon-ah..." Dongwoo says and it sounds like silky chocolate coming from his mouth to Hoya. "So, I'm gonna fix it..."

With that last sentence, Dongwoo grabs the bulge and strokes it roughly. The soft material of his sweatpants isn't doing much to mask to feeling of his hyung's hand on his dick. Hoya moans with his hands clambering up Dongwoo's arms in a wordless plea to touch him. Dongwoo just smirks before he snakes a hand into the sweatpants, past the briefs and grips Hoya's hard length. Hoya's so hard that he doesn't even register that it's a man's hand, his best male friend's hand, touching his cock.

"Fuck..." He swears quietly.  
"That's all you've got to say?" Dongwoo smirks, stroking Hoya a bit faster.

Hoya cries out and digs his blunt fingernails into Dongwoo's arm with his hips bucking up into Dongwoo's hand. Dongwoo's free hand pulls at Hoya's sweatpants and boxers to free his dongsaeng's cock from its confines. He takes a moment to grip one of Hoya's firm cheeks and appreciate its fullness. He's felt it before but, never outside of joking or fan service. He smacks it once and Hoya gasps biting his lip hard.

Hoya feels Dongwoo slide down his body and halt at his waist. 'He isn't...' Hoya thinks with a sound that matches his surprise. He doesn't have time to think more on it when his hyung's mouth is engulfing the entirety of his length.

"Fuck! Fuck... Hyung!" Hoya lets out as he scrambles to grip at Dongwoo's hair.

Dongwoo moans in approval before sucking and bobbing his head on his best friend's length. 'This is really happening...' He thinks while gripping Dongwoo's hair tighter as he deep throats him.

He looks down to see that Dongwoo's own pants are undone and he's fisting around his own cock furiously. Hoya doesn't know why that turns him on further, but it does. Dongwoo getting off on blowing Hoya. That thought has him leaking pre-cum all down Dongwoo's throat.

Dongwoo's large full lips are around his dick like that's what they were made to do. His lips are touching the base of Hoya's member with little effort. Hoya's never been with anyone who had no gag reflex and here was his best friend and band mate deep throating him flawlessly. He feels himself almost coming at the thought.

"Dongwoo..." Hoya chokes out.

Dongwoo says nothing but pulls off of Hoya's length with an audible pop. He's panting while licking at the head of Hoya's dick and fisting his own. Hoya's head hits the wall with a dull thud before he feels himself pulling closer to the edge. His heart is hammering in his chest so hard that he can hear all the blood rushing in his ears. Dongwoo's got one hand stroking the rest as he sucks on the head.

"Shit! Hyung, I'm gonna cum..." Hoya groans trying to brace himself against the wall.

Dongwoo hums his approval and licks sloppily at the slit. This pushes Hoya over the edge as he grips Dongwoo's hair and bucks into that mouth. Dongwoo's name is torn from his mouth in a yell so loud he's sure the others have heard it. Dongwoo feels the warm liquid on his tongue and releases after a few more strokes, moaning on Hoya's cock. The vibrations help to coax Hoya through the rest of his orgasm as he feels Dongwoo's tongue still lapping at him swallowing down all of his release.

Dongwoo pulls off of Hoya's softening member and gives it one last lick. That lick sends Hoya's strength out the window as his knees buckle beneath him. Dongwoo catches him with the hand not covered in cum and pulls him into a half-hug. He discreetly wipes his hand on Hoya's discarded shirt. Hoya's heartbeat is still fast as he looks up from his post orgasmic state to face Dongwoo.

"H-hyung..." Hoya asks breathlessly. "Why?"  
"Because you obviously needed it." Dongwoo says simply. "You were so stressed out."

He stands up straightening himself back up.

"If you ever need that again, you know where to find me" Dongwoo says exiting the room.

Hoya just swallows thickly and nods... After a few moments, he collects himself and straightens up. He looks at his cell phone on the floor and picks it up. He smiles at it before thumbing through his contacts stopping at Soomi's name. He smirks then hits the 'delete' option.

'Jang Dongwoo, you don't know what you've signed up for...' Hoya smirks before falling back on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! It's finished!!!! Hopefully it's good! Tell me what you think! Until next time, EVS out!


End file.
